


We Love you

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, supporting boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Ben doesn't believe he is worth his family's love, Callum sets out to prove him wrong
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	We Love you

Ben woke up alone, he opened his eyes and stretched his arms over his head, before pulling himself over to Callum's side of the bed. It was still a little warm which meant he hadn't been gone long. Ben sighed as reached out of pick up his glasses from the bedside table, he noticed a small pink post it note flutter into his lap from where it had been attatched to his glasses, he pushed on his glasses and then picked up the note.

_**'Morning Gorgeous, Just popped out of get breakfast, wont be long xx'** _

Ben smiled to himself at Callum's note, he was such a thoughful boyfriend. It was so nice to have him back, even though Callum was still in a lot of pain he had pushed that away to be supportive for Ben, and he was so very grateful for that.

He pulled himself up and placed the sticky note back onto the table, ironing the creases out with his fingers before walking to the drawers and pulling out some comfy clothes to wear.

Ben walked to the door of the bedroom, he noticed another post it note had been stuck to the door, this time it was a neon green colour. He pulled it off and read the message.

_**'You are so beautiful'** _

He placed the sticky note in the palm of is head, looking down at it again. he couldn't help but smile, although he didn't really believe Callum, he wasn't beautiful and at the moment he did deserve Callum's love.

He pulled the door shut behind him walking towards the stairs. He moved to hold onto the banister when he found yet another note, this one was neon orange and read:

_**'You are amazing'** _

Ben pulled off the note and stuck it ontop of the pile that he had started on his left hand. He slowly walked downstairs, he could hear a muffled sound as he neared the bottom step, this was his life now muffled sounds here and there he was something he was going to have to get used to.

As he reached the last step he noticed another note, this one was stuck to the front door now in front of him

_**'You the strongest and most bravest person I know'** _

He collected the yellow note and contiuned his walk to the kitchen. He couldnt help but let out a little laugh and a grin when found yet another sticky note on the door of the kitchen

_**'I know you dont believe it but....'** _

The note read He looked at this one confused, it was unfinished, he looked around the door and where he was standing hoping to find another note however apart from the blue note in his hand there was nothing.

He opened the kitchen door carefully and got the suprise of his life.

Jay, Lola, Lexi and Callum where all sitting around the small kitchen table, which was laid out with his favourite breakfast items, crossiants, cinnamon swirls, jam and butter, bacon, coffee and orange juice for Lexi. in the middle of the table stood a tall vase filled with colourful flowers, he spotted a pink sticky note pressed on the vase.

_**'We Love You xxx'** _

Ben grinned he couldnt believe all the trouble Callum had gone too, nobody had ever done anything for him like this before Callum got up from his chair and walked towards Ben. He touched his hand to Ben's cheek, before placing a small kiss on his lips.

'Come sit with us' Callum said making sure he was looking directly at Ben. He took hold of Ben's free hand and lead him to the empty chair. Ben sat down, he peeled off all of the post it notes from his hand and placed them on the table in front of him before aking Callum's hand in his and squeezing it tightly.

'Thank you.... all or you' He said addressing his family

'Daddy, Do you like the flowers?' Lexi asked looking across the table at Ben so he could work out what she was saying

'I love the flowers baby... thank you so much' Ben replied Ben smiled, he was truly very lucky to have all these people around him, supporting him, loving him.

It would take some getting used to the love in the room, and he knew the road was long but he knew whatever happened these 4 people around he would be with him no matter what.

'Lets dig in shall we?' Jay asked looking around the table 'I'm starving'

They all laughed at that, even Ben. He poured himself a coffee and picked up the biggest cinnamon roll in the pile before looking back at Callum, who was grinning.

'I love you' Callum signed squeezing the smaller man's hand once more before digging into his breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, locations or storylines. All rights got to the BBC and Eastenders


End file.
